Many pump assemblies are known for dispensing flowable materials, however, most pumps generally have the disadvantage that they have difficulty in dispensing high viscosity flowable creams and lotions such as toothpaste, viscous skin creams and hand cleaners whether or not they include particulate solid matter.
Some high viscosity flowable pastes include particulate solid matter. The particulate solid matter may include grit and pumice. Grit is granular material, preferably sharp and relatively fine-sized as being used as an abrasive. Pumice is a volcanic glass which is full of cavities and very lightweight and may be provided as different sized particles to be used as an abrasive and absorbent in cleaners.